


Stronger Songs

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting, some time late in the First Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Songs

Fangorn felt it in the water, in the earth, in the air. A song echoed through all creation: those who would not be hasty should prepare to leave. Beleriand would fall. 

 _Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!_

A strange creature danced toward him, his blue cap-feather flitting in the morning breeze. 

 _Tom Bom, Jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

This was no Elf! Fangorn tried to make sense of the nonsense coming from his lips, but without success. 

 _Come sing with Tom now, walk beneath the willows!_

Yes, they would journey together, for a while. Fangorn would learn these new hasty songs.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two lines of Tom Bombadil's song come from The Fellowship of the Rings, "The Old Forest


End file.
